Im In Love (With A Killer)
by kelseycurtis
Summary: Jonathan Crane is a doctor in Arkham and is asked to treat The Joker's daughter Emerald. (My OC) Emerald's got plans for her first doctor.


Chapter 1

Take The Pill

Emerald's P.O.V

I watched as the building in front of me burned down to the ground. The first building I had successfully burnt down. Everything had gone perfect. People begged for their lives, cops turned up late, the fire didn't extinguish and now the building and people inside were gone for good. I had done it myself. Daddy was going to be so proud of me. I smiled to myself at the thought of all the praise he would give me when he found out. I skipped away from the orange shape of destruction, giggling to myself. Gotham city was going to be mine once I've burnt it down to the ground of course. I turned down an ally heading in the direction of my hideout. An old abandoned funhouse dad had found for me. It wasn't much but it was home. It had everything needed, food, a warm bed, a roof over my head so what more could I ask for. Company that's what I was lacking. It was so lonely in the funhouse. Dad and mum came round each week but it wasn't the same. I needed a roommate or something. Shadow wouldn't move in with me she was living with Ra's and Panic Princess was roommates with Catwoman. I was the only member of our group that was alone. I didn't have anybody to cuddle up to at night. Nobody to love or be loved by. It didn't bother me. Much. Dad had taught me how to bottle my emotions as well as many other things. I didn't need a man in my life. I was a strong independent woman. I could do anything I wanted and nobody was going to stop me or dare get in my way. If they did they'd soon feel how deep my blades cut.

I stopped suddenly, hearing someone land behind me. I whipped round quickly, pointing a knife at them. The person who stood there was a tall, muscular man wearing a black bat costume. He didn't look too happy. I smirked, giggled which soon turned in to hysterical laughter. Wow this guy looked funny as hell. The man remained silent and narrowed his eyes. I think Dad had told me about a guy like this. Batman that's what he called him. Killing him would make dad really proud. I smiled to myself and lunged at him but he quickly moved out of the way and grabbed my arm, forcing it behind my back and shoving me in to the wall. Ow. I laughed, dad had taught me that no matter how much pain your in you always laugh you never cry or make it known that your hurt. I wasn't in that much pain anyway; I knew how to cancel out pain.

"Is that the best you got Batsy?" I giggled.

I kicked my leg up, smacking him in the crotch. He didn't move. Dammit! That always works. Batman was going to be one tough cookie. Maybe I could trick him in to letting me go. I began sniffling.

"Please let me go, your hurting me," I sobbed.

His grip softened a little as something metal was put around my wrists. Cuffs. Dammit, there wouldn't be any getting out of this one now. Batman forced me forward towards what looked like a very black armoured car.

"Mind if I drive?" I chuckled.

Batman ignored me and forced me in the car. I sat in the passenger seat and the roof closed over us. The engine roared bringing the machine to life. There was buttons covering the dashboard and a small gap in the middle. Lord only knew what that was for. Batman began driving, keeping his gaze on the road, trying to cancel me out. He wasn't going to ignore me that easily.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" I asked.

"Arkham Asylum."

"An asylum oh I can assure you Batsy that I'm perfectly sane, it's you who needs your head checking out. I mean you dress up like a bat. At least I've got style."

"I don't kill people like you."

"No you just beat them up, kidnap them and take them to a place where they'll be locked up. Don't try and make out like you're the good guy here."

"I'm better than you."

"You just keep telling yourself that. See in everyone else's eyes you're just as crazy as me. If you want to be a hero so bad why do it in a mask and costume? Especially a bat costume."

"I don't need so called advice from you."

"No but you do need to see a shrink, I cant wait to meet my first shrink. What are they like? Are they boring? Am I gonna have to kill them?"

"You wont be killing anyone in Arkham."

"Aw that's a shame, I was looking forward to redecorating the walls with blood."

"I've already contacted them, they've got a doctor they're waiting for you."

"Oooo, that was fast. So what's my shrinks name?"

"Doctor Jonathan Crane."

"Sounds like a pussy."

The conversation finished there and the rest of the journey we sat in silence. Doctor Jonathan Crane. He sounded easy to break. One interview with him and I would send him insane.

We soon arrived at the nut house and Batsy forced me inside where I was greeted by a bunch of security guards and an ugly, bald man in a suit. He must run the place. I looked around; the walls were made from brick and not painted over. The place was rather dark. Good that would be useful for when I made my escape. There was a large sign up ahead which said "Intensive Treatment". Below the sign was a large metal cage. Oh wait. It was a lift. Silly me. Another pair of cuffs were put on my ankles and Batman forced me forward again.

"Alright, jeez I can walk on my own two feet you know," I hissed.

We stopped inside the lift and a ray of blue light passed over us. The light suddenly turned red and a siren went off.

"Oh Batsy what have you done wrong now?" I sneered.

"Search her now," one of the guards ordered.

Batman began pulling all the knives from their hiding places, which included down my shirt.

"Whoa Bats, easy boy. I know I'm irresistible but you gotta learn to keep your hands to yourself. And those are mine not yours. You shouldn't touch what isn't yours it's simply not polite."

The lift began moving. I looked around, frowning.

"Isn't there supposed to be some sort of elevator music? If there isn't I'll make some myself. Jingle bells Batman smells, Robin laid and egg, the batmobilie lost its wheels and the Joker got away," I sang.

"Shut up!" A guard ordered.

"How rude. You ought to learn to shut that mouth of yours or I'm going to have to shut it for you. Permanently."

The lift stopped and I was pulled forward in to another white corridor. The floor and parts of the walls were made from metal. Batman stopped at the desk, talking to some man who looked like a cop.

"Bye Bats. Missing you already!" I called.

They lead me to what looked like a washroom. A man entered the room, wearing a suit and small rectangular glasses. He had messy dark brown air, ice blue eyes, high cheekbones and pale skin. He was rather attractive. He was carrying a clipboard and pen. He watched me silently, scribbling something on the clipboard. The guards began stripping me of my clothing. I frowned and punched one of them. How dare they! Perv! The guard tackled me to the ground, putting my arm behind my back. Of course at any moment he could break my arm. I growled, trying to get free. They forced me up and continued undressing me. I wrapped my arms around myself, glaring at them. They pulled out a large hose, switching it on. A huge, powerful jet of water pinned me to the cold tiled wall, completely drenching me.

After about five minutes of being pinned to a wall by freezing cold water they turned off the hose and threw a towel at me. I quickly dried myself and was handed a pair of jogging bottoms, pants, bra and an orange Arkham inmate shirt. I put them on and the guards led me in to a large room that was filled with guards and doctors. The man with the clipboard followed us, standing with the other doctors. I scanned the room, looking for an exit sign. There was one just across the room above a set of white double doors. If I was quick enough I could reach it and get out of this hellhole. I joined the back of the queue, standing behind a man who was only wearing shorts and was completely covered in scars. A few more crazies joined the queue behind me, some babbling about some Scarecrow or something. I stood on my tiptoes to see what exactly I was queuing for. Meds. Pills. Drugs. I stumbled but quickly regained my balance. A guard jabbed me with his baton.

"Get back in line!" He ordered.

I growled and grabbed the baton, pulling it out of his hand and whacking him round the face with it. I continued whacking him with it, hard enough to beat him to death. This caught the attention of everyone in the room. Guards began to make a move on me but they were not quick enough. I whacked another one, leaping over him, back flipping over another, getting closer and closer to the main exit. I made a run for it, ducking low and sliding past the guard that attempted to grab me. I reached for the door handle but was pinned to the floor by many heavy bodies. They rolled me over, holding me down. I growled and struggled against them but there was too many to fight off. The man who had been writing things on his clipboard walked over to me, now holding a syringe with a clear liquid in it. He tutted and shook his head, crouching down in front of me. I attempted to kick at him but my legs were soon held down.

"You're a feisty one," he said.

He jabbed the syringe in to my neck, injecting the liquid. I growled and felt my senses numbing and my body growing tired. Shit.

Chapter 2

Beautiful Stranger

Jonathan's P.O.V

I made my way to Emerald's cell, a few guards stood outside. I opened the door and went inside, closing it behind me. Emerald was sat on her bed, sitting up straight, her hands resting on her knees and she was staring at the wall, her back to me. I swallowed and cleared my throat. She didn't react. She just continued to stare at the wall in complete silence. The only sound was our breathing. The sleeves of her Arkham shirt were rolled up, revealing her bruised and scar covered arms. Her dirty blonde hair was ragged and needed brushing. I wanted to run my fingers through that hair. I approached her cautiously. At any moment she could attack me and attempt to escape. Again. I stood in the corner of the room, keeping my eyes on her at all times. Her eyes continued to bore in to the tiled wall. Her eyes were a pale shade of green that I felt had lost their shine to them. Not that I even knew if they had a shine to them but they looked like they should. They looked like they shone every time she made a kill. Her eyes had large dark circles under them. She obviously didn't sleep well, or maybe not at all. Her skin was very pale and soft looking. Some face paint still hadn't been washed off and I had to resist the urge to grab a face cloth and clean her up myself. I wanted to feel how soft her skin was. Her lips were dry and chapped, stained red from her lipstick. My eyes continued down, taking all of her in. She had a thin, curvy body, large breasts and long legs.

"Hello," I said.

She didn't react. Her eyes were glued to the wall. She didn't move, didn't speak. Did she even hear me? I moved round further so I could be face to face with her.

"Emerald my name is Doctor Crane. I will be your doctor during your stay at Arkham."

Emerald remained silent, staring right through me. I sighed and cleared my throat again, gazing in to her eyes.

"Emerald would you mind if I took your pulse?"

Still no reaction. I slowly moved my hand to hers; resting it they're testing her reaction. No movement. I slowly slid my hand up to her wrist. My breath hitched feeling her soft, warm skin in the palm of my hand. I couldn't feel her pulse. I frowned and removed my hand.

"I can't feel your pulse here would you mind if I tested your neck?"

She remained still, completely oblivious to me. I slowly reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear and moving my hand down to her neck. She flinched, trying to move away. I took my hand away quickly.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take your pulse."

I moved my hand to her neck again, taking her pulse. I swear I felt her shudder underneath my touch. I took my hand away, jotting down her pulse on my note pad. I took Emerald's hand in mine again and lifted her arm, letting it drop back down to her side. She didn't react. What was going through her mind? Was she waiting for the right moment to attack me? Emerald's other hand moved, hovering in the air, her fingers tapping the air around her. A small smile spread across her face and I braced myself for her attack. She remained sitting, staring at me now not through me. All her attention was now focused on me. Her green eyes boring in to mine. My mouth went dry due to fear. But I shouldn't fear her. She was just another crazy to add to the list. She should fear me, as I was the master of fear. She was a beautiful stranger. I wanted to know everything about her. Why did she dress up like her father? Why did she have to continue his work? How were the bruises on her arms made? How did she get those scars? What did she fear? Was she a virgin? Who was her first kill? I sat back in my chair, frustrated at her constant silence. I wanted to hear what her voice sounded like. Was it smooth and silky? Or was it like sandpaper and would cut me like a knife? What did her laugh sound like? What did her screams sound like? I smiled to myself at the thought of Emerald screaming in fear. I licked my lips and leaned forward.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked.

She continued staring at me. Smiling at me. Tapping the air with her long, slender fingers. But no speech came out of her mouth. I sighed, really frustrated now. I snapped my fingers in front of her a few times, her face falling, darkening and she grabbed my wrist, digging her fingers in. I winced and held her gaze. She looked bloodthirsty.

"Emerald let go of me. Now." I said calmly yet firmly.

She squeezed once before letting go, taking in a deep breath. I think I preferred her smiling at me rather than glaring at me. Who knows what murderous thoughts were going through her head. I avoided her gaze, looking through my notes.

"Emerald if you don't talk to me I cant help you," I said.

Her smile returned and she began to giggle quietly. The giggling escalated turning in to laughter, then mad laughter. I frowned and raised an eyebrow. I'm glad she found this so funny.

"Care to share the joke?" I said.

She shook her head, going back to her sinister grinning. She obviously thought that I couldn't help her. But I could. Maybe. Not. She was the Jokers daughter she was going to be the most toughest person in the whole of Arkham to deal with and they had given her too me.

"That's ok we hardly know each other but we'll get to know each other tomorrow in our next session…Look I know you must have been very frightened to do what you did to those people and I know that you were angry because I saw those photos but I also know your in a lot of pain because nobody's in this place without a reason. I'm going to find out that reason Emerald."

I got up and placed my hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and heading to the door. I turned to look at her again, to see if she would give anything away but there was nothing. I left her cell, closing the door behind me, which was then locked by a guard. Doctor Hugo Strange was leant against the wall a smirk on his face. I had never liked him and knowing him he probably wanted to take Emerald from me.

"Jonathan. I see your having a bit of trouble with Emerald maybe I could take a look at her instead," he said.

"No Hugo I'm fine thank you. She'll soon warm up to me don't you worry."

"As long as you're sure. I don't mind taking her off your hands."

"I said I'm fine."

"Alright."

I turned on my heel and headed for my office, closing the door behind me and sighing. Why did Emerald have to be such a challenge? She was the Jokers daughter that's why. He had probably taught her what to do in a place like this. Sit tight until he comes and gets her. Comes and gets her. Shit. I needed the guards to boost security on Emerald's cell. I ran down the hallways to head of security. Aaron Cash sat at his desk; he smiled as I entered the room.

"What can I do for you doc?" He asked.

"I need security to be boosted for Emerald."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling her father will be coming to collect her very soon. I don't want anybody coming in or out of her cell without my permission understand?"  
"Got it doc. I'll get my best men down there right away."

"Thank you."

I made my way back to my office, sitting down at my desk and opening Emeralds file. I wasn't going to let The Joker take my greatest patient away from me. Even if it was his daughter.

Chapter 3

My Little Box

Emerald's P.O.V

I lay back on my bed as morning crept through my bared window. It was far too hot in this cell. I took off my jogging bottoms and unbuttoned my shirt a little. Much better. I turned on my side and looked out of the window. Freedom was just out reach. I sighed. Daddy would come here soon enough. Unless he really did want me to be independent and escape here myself, which was fine but it would be nice for his guidance. I heard the door of my cell open. It probably just that stupid doctor again. I wanted to kill him already. He was very annoying. I had other plans for him first though. I was going to make him loose his job then kill him. Crane entered my cell, carrying what looked like my folder and sat down. He turned his gaze to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Is your clothing uncomfortable Emerald?"

"No. It just gets really hot in here. Could you ask them to turn the heating down a little?"

"I'll see what I can do."

I sat up on my bed, crossing my legs and staring intently at the man before me. He was attractive for a doctor.

"So doc why am I here?" I asked.

"Because your part of the criminally insane."

"I wasn't aware of that. Is it because I dress up in a costume? That makes me insane doesn't it? Im not. I'm just the same as everyone else."

"Your behaviour says otherwise."

"Just because I kill people? Yeah well they deserve it."

"The innocent people you killed last night didn't deserve it."

"Yes they did. Everyone has evil inside of them."

"Not everyone."

"Name someone."

"Gotham's D.A."

"Didn't you know that most of those pigs are corrupt."

"Fine the Batman."

I laughed. Now this guy was funny.

"Seriously? You think that he's a good guy. No he's just like me a guy in a costume who has mental issues. So why isn't he in here?"

"Because he locks up criminals like you."

"You sound like a fan. Do you have a little Batman shrine at home? Do you get off on him at night?"

"Emerald that's completely inappropriate and no I do not have a shrine nor do I get off on the Batman."

"What do you get off on then? Me?"

"How about you stop asking inappropriate questions?"

"What and go back to the boring ones?"

"No the more suitable questions asked by me not you. You're the patient Emerald. I am your doctor. I am here to help you-"

"What if I don't want your help?"

"What you want sometimes you cannot have. This is one of those times."

"I don't need your help and even if I did want it I wouldn't go to someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah. Your obviously one of the good guys, desperate to try and be a hero amongst Gotham only your not. I'm not going to be a break through. My father taught me all the tools of the trade."

"We're going off topic."

"What was the topic in the first place?"

"How about you pick a topic and we'll talk about that?"

"Is that your attempt in getting me to open up?"

"No. You may want to talk about food, which would be fine. We can talk about what you want."

I smiled to myself. Oh he was going to regret saying that.

"Ok I've picked a topic. I'd like to talk about something I enjoy and that is slaughtering people."

Jonathan hesitated, knowing that he wasn't going to win this conversation.

"As you wish. Why do you kill?"

"To show the people how pathetic the so called justice system really is, because lets face it we all know that in a couple of days I'm gonna escape from this place and be free to kill again with nobody but the Batman to stop me. He'll take me back here and we'll repeat the same process over and over again. Justice doesn't exist when it comes to people like me."

"Your lucky in Gotham we don't have the death sentence."

"Death doesn't scare me. I'm one of the few people that will accept it when it comes for me."

"What do you fear Emerald?"

"Nothing."

"Everyone has a phobia, even embarrassing ones."

"I don't fear anything. Nothing I have faced has frozen me to the spot in complete terror."

"I see. What about guilt? Have you ever felt that?"

"Nope. When I kill a person they tend to show me who they really are, most people are cowards when it comes to their last moments, begging me not to kill them. I like seeing that little spark leave their eyes as they die. It's very interesting to watch. Have you ever seen a dead body doctor?"

"Yes-"

"I don't mean the ones in morgues. I mean ones that have that spark of life leave them. Have you ever seen that?"

"No because I'm not a killer."

"You don't have to be a killer to see that. Nurses and doctors see it every day, how'd you think they cope with it?"

"I suppose they lead a more happier life at home."

"Wrong! They love their job. They love seeing death take over a person because in the end everyone has the potential to become like me. All it takes is a little push. Maybe that's what you need."

"Excuse me?"

"You need a little push and at the moment your getting a lot of pushes from that other doctor. Hugo Strange. Am I correct?"

"Doctor Strange and I are on equal terms with each other. We may not be friends but we are also not enemies."

"Not in his eyes. In his eyes he wants to destroy you. I've seen your little mothers meetings outside my cell. You two ought to keep your voices down when you talk about me. You say the most mean things."

"We're wondering from the topic again Emerald."

"I like the way you say my name Jonathan."

"You're being inappropriate again."

"You love it secretly."

"No I do not. Now why were you listening to my conversation with doctor Strange?"

"You interest me. There's something about you Jonathan. Something dark and hidden. I cant quite put my knife on it but when I do, it's gonna come down on you hard."

"I doubt that very much. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"When's lunch. I'm rather hungry."

"I'll get a guard to escort you to the cafeteria when it's lunch time."

"Can't you escort me…to your office."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that when in your office, you'll lock the door and fuck me on your desk."

"That wont be happening."

"Oh really?"

"It will never happen Emerald."

"Ah there you go saying my name again. Stop it or I might have to tie you down to my bed and have my way with you."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"No why do you want me to be?"

"No thank you. I think a psychotic murderer such as yourself would be the last thing I want."

"And an annoying doctor such as yourself would be the last thing I want."

"Well I'm glad that's cleared up."

"Good."

"Yes. Good. I think that will be all for today. Our next session shall be tomorrow."

"Great I'm not looking forward to it."

He smirked and left my cell, closing the door behind him. I lay back on my bed, putting my jogging bottoms back on. I smiled to myself. He was going to be a challenge. Good I liked a challenge. I'd have to try much harder tomorrow. The door of my cell opened again and a guard entered.

"Lunch time, come with me," he said.

I got up and followed him to the canteen, which was a large room with ugly looking tables. I joined the queue and grabbed a plastic tray. In front of me was the guy with all the scars on his body again. He turned around, stopping abruptly when he saw me. I looked around and raised an eyebrow. What was this guy's problem?

"Good afternoon, my name is Victor Zsasz and who are you?" He asked.

"Emerald."

"Lovely name. Have you been here long?"

"I arrived last night."

"What did you do to get in here?"

"Killed a few people and burned down a building. You?"

"Cured some piggies of the disease they call life."

"I see. Well you and I have a lot in common then. I think we could get along quite well Victor."

"I'd like that."

We got out lunch, which was bacon and cheese sandwiches with orange jelly and an apple. We sat down together, talking about how we like to kill people. I mean that is what two normal psychopaths would talk about.

"So who's your doctor here?" I asked him.

"Doctor Young and I cannot stand here. She's so annoying, wanting to know everything about me. I need her to be my next mark."

"I've got the wonderful Jonathan Crane."

"What's he like?"

"Frustrating. I plan on killing him after I make him loose his job."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Seduce him. Then make sure someone catches him coming on to me."

"Sounds good."

A guard walked over to us and grabbed me, leading me out of the room. I guess lunchtime was over. Oh well. I guess the food wasn't too bad. Then again it depends what they did for dinner. I hope they do lasagne or curry. But for now I had a doctor to prepare myself for.

Chapter 4

The Bird And The Worm

Jonathans P.O.V

I made my way to Emeralds cell, carrying her file and a notepad to jot down anything that might be useful to help cure her. I entered Emeralds cell, closing the door behind me. Emerald was sat on the edge of the bed watching my every move like a lion watches its prey. She was tapping her bare feet on the tiled floor, the slapping sound echoing around the room. A smile spread across her face. I sat down opposite her avoiding eye contact. Emerald's hand went up her shirt, grabbing her own breast. Her eyes fell to me again, her smile turning seductive.

"Wanna feel?" She asked.

_Yes._

"No thank you," I replied.

"Why not? Do I repulse you?"

_No. You do the complete opposite._

"Yes."

"Now that's harsh doc I should carve your face for that."

"You wouldn't get very far seeing as you don't have a weapon."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't but if a strip search is needed-"

"Ha! Strip searches are just good excuses for the pervs to get a good look at something they'll never have. Did you get a good look when I was in the shower room? Did you like what you saw?"

_Oh yes I loved what I saw._

"Emerald how are you feeling this morning?"

"Horney."

"Any particular reason?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah I mean the way you walked in here instantly made me wet-"

"That's completely inappropriate."

"Is it?"

"Yes. If you're done with the jokes I would like a serious answer please."

"Why so serious? Come on Jonathan let your hair down nobody's watching and nobody would ever found out."

"We are not going to have sex."

"Shame. I wanted to see how good you were. I wanted you to make me scream until my voice was hoarse. I wanted you to cripple me. I means there's a perfectly good bed right here," she lay back, spreading her legs a little, her eyes still fixed on me.

"Emerald please sit up."

Emerald rolled her eyes and sat up, running her fingers through her messy, dirty, blonde hair. Oh how I wanted to run my fingers through her hair. I cleared my throat. Emerald began unbuttoning her shirt. Whoa! Now she was taking it too far. Or was she? She certainly was attractive and I wouldn't mind sleeping with her. No Jonathan she's your patient for christ sakes. Once the last one was unbuttoned she took the orange material off her body and I couldn't help but stare at her perfect figure. Her breasts were covered by a black lacy bra. Her skin was so pale and soft looking. So perfect. I had to resist the urge to pin her down and kiss her everywhere. I sat back in my chair and averted my gaze, crossing my legs in the hope of hiding my growing erection. Emerald smiled at me and went to remove her bra.

"Please Emerald stop! Put your shirt back on. I have no interest in you," I said.

"Oh really? So why did it take you a while for you too look away doctor?"

"I was simply doing a quick examination for any scars."

"I wouldn't mind playing horney doctor fucks the crazy metal bitch."

"Emerald please, your just making things much more difficult."

Emerald climbed closer to me, her breasts practically right in my face now. She smiled down at me and grabbed both of them, squeezing them.

"If you want me to do it so badly why don't you do it yourself? Or maybe you could help me out of the rest of my clothes."

"It's your body not mine. I'm not allowed to touch it."

"Would you like to touch it?"

_Oh god yes. _

"No."

Emerald grabbed my hand anyway and placed it over her right breast. I lingered there for a second my fingertips brushing against the skin underneath the lace. I gasped, her skin was so soft. I took my hand away before I got too carried away. I picked Emeralds shirt up and handed it too her.

"Put it on now!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez no need to get shitty with me. It was just a bit of fun that's all and you seemed to like it anyway. Your left your hand there for a little longer than you should have."

"You kept a firm grip on my hand therefore it wasn't easy to tear my hand away."

Emerald put her shirt back on, rebuttoning it but stopping at the top two buttons so I could see her cleavage.

"Now moving on to the more professional things, I was hoping today we could talk about your father."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about him. If you want information about my father then why don't you talk to him yourself?"

"I'd like to focus more on your childhood. I'm sure your father played a big role in that."

"I don't want to talk about my father or my childhood."

"Is this a sensitive subject?"

"No. I just don't want to talk about it."

"If it's not a sensitive subject why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because it's none of your fucking business."

"I'm your doctor Emerald therefore your business is my business."

"Oh yeah and what if I think differently."

"It doesn't matter what you think. You have no power in this situation. You're simply a crazy girl who I'm told to help. Now I would like to help you if you would just accept that help it would make things a lot easier."

"I don't want your fucking help. I didn't come here by choice. I was brought here because I'm too dangerous for prison. They think putting me in a nut house will solve the problem for a little while but it wont. I'll escape and kill more and more people. Who knows next time one of those people could be you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps."

"I don't take kindly to threats Emerald."

"Oh I bet you don't. But you can't do anything to me, not without getting fired."

"I just want to help you with your problems."

"I don't have problems, the only problem I have is you."

"Were you like this as a child? Did your father teach you to be like this?"

"Stop talking about that."

"Why? Does it trigger painful memories that you were hoping to forget? Time to share Emerald. Those scars on your arms, I'm sure you didn't self-harm or get them from a fight. Did your father do that to you?"

Emerald's fist flew at my face, smacking into my nose. I jerked backwards, clutching my nose, blood now pouring down my face. Emerald looked ravenous, she looked like she needed to kill. I quickly got up from my seat and backed away from her. I ran outside, shutting the door on her face as she lunged for me. The guard frowned at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Get her sedated and in a straight jacket now!" I ordered.

The guard nodded and pulled out a syringe, going in to the Emeralds cell. I headed to my office, taking a tissue out of my pocket and cleaning the blood off my nose. Next time I wasn't going to bring up her childhood or her father. I reached my office, closing the door behind me and went over to the small sink that sat in the corner. I washed my face, dried it with the towel and sat down. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Well at least I wasn't horney anymore. She didn't love me though; she was just doing it to humiliate me. She wanted me to fall in love with her in the hope that I would help her escape. Well that wasn't happening. Perhaps the next time we had a session she should meet Scarecrow.

Chapter 5

The Key

Emerald's P.O.V

I paced my cell, going over my plan again. It seemed pretty good. It couldn't fail. Only one guard paced my corridor so he would be easy to get past. I just needed a weapon of some sort. As deadly as my body was I felt much more powerful with a weapon in my hand. I just had to wait till nightfall. Maybe I should kill that doctor to teach him not too piss me off. How dare he bring up my childhood. I could go to his office and slaughter him. No too risky. I could wait and follow him home and kill him in the 'safety' of his home. Oh I could have great fun with that. I'd recently been given a straight jacket. If only they knew what daddy had taught me. Of course I knew how to get out of one of these. I began to wriggle around and moved my left arm over my head, freeing both of my arms. I unlaced the buckle, moving down to the one across my crotch. I then pulled the straight jacket off over my head and threw it to the ground, a victorious smile on my face. They would have to strap me down to a bed if they really wanted to keep me here. Straight jackets were easy. I opened my cell door, smiling at the mound of toilet roll that sat in the part of the door, which would mean the door was locked. They didn't expect that trick. I quietly closed my door and scanned the area, listening for the sound of footsteps. All I could hear was the sound of my breathing and fast heartbeat. I ran to the end of the corridor to the air vent. I pulled the coin I had been given earlier today out of my bra and used it to unscrew the screws. Once all of the screws were gone I climbed inside, hearing footsteps coming. Shit! Go! I crawled as fast as I could. Now came the hard part. People were gonna notice soon enough and then Arkham would go in to lockdown and then escape would be impossible. Almost. There's always a way out of every situation. You just have to pick the right moment and you can be free. I came to the end and kicked the mesh away, climbing out of the tight escape route. I ran down a few flights of stairs before stopping at a window. I needed to get out of here now before I reached the 'welcome party' on the ground floor. I opened the window, climbed out of it and grabbed the nearby drainpipe, sliding down it. My feet touched the floor and smiled. Oh it felt good to be outside again. I ran towards the gate and looked back. A few lights were on but in one of the windows was a silhouette. I squinted to get a better look. Jonathan Cranes ice blue eyes met mine. We stood still staring at each other for about a minute. Why was he just standing there? Why wasn't he alerting people? Why was he letting me go? Why was he giving up on me? I blew him a kiss and he moved out of my vision. He was probably alerting people. Good move but you should have made it minutes ago. I scanned the area and went over to Jonathan's car. Please say it was unlocked. I opened the back door. Yes! I got in, closing the door and lying down on the floor. Now I would wait for him to get in the car, go home; find out where he lives and bam! Murder time. Right after I had changed out of these unflattering clothes. I needed to kill tonight. It had been far too long.

After what seemed like forever, Jonathan got in the front seat of his car, putting his brief case on the passenger seat beside him. He seemed upset, angry and tired. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He started the car and left Arkham. Great now I was safe and he hadn't spotted me. Jonathan turned the radio on, "Wonder Why You Want Her" by Gotye playing. I had to resist the urge to tap my foot, dance, hum and sing along. Even if the song was so good. Oh it was so tempting to just kill him now but that would mean the car would crash I could be dealing with that.

The car soon came to a stop and Jonathan got out. I got out the opposite side quietly. He locked the car and headed in to the tall apartment building. Great I had to follow him all the way through her without getting spotted. Then again I do like a challenge. I followed him, making sure to keep my distance and my footsteps quiet. The lift was broken meaning he would be taking the stairs. I made sure to stay at least one staircase bellow him. He entered the fifth floor, apartment seven. Now that I knew where he lived the fun could begin. Right after I changed.

I arrived at my funhouse, going inside and turning on the lights. Ah it felt good to be home. I took a shower and then changed in to my costume, binning the Arkham clothing. I put my wig and makeup on, hiding more knives on my person. Time to kill a Jonathan Crane. I checked my phone for any messages. None. Not even from mom or daddy. Oh well I guess they were busy, like me. Although I would have to see dad soon so he could teach me more about Arkham and how to make my doctors go insane with the power of words. I made myself some bacon and cheese sandwiches, quickly eating them. Damn that tasted good.

I entered Jonathan's apartment, closing the door behind me quietly, I locked the door and the windows. He wouldn't be able to make an escape. I then disconnected his phone. No calling the police either. He was going to die here. Tonight. There would be no mercy. The lights were off meaning he was asleep. Oh no I wanted him awake for this. I wanted him to scream and beg. I looked around the apartment. It was a nice place. Lots of books. I did like reading myself. He lived alone though and he was single seeing as there were no pictures of any females. Good. Nobody to hear him scream but me. nobody to come to his rescue. I walked down the hallway slowly, running my fingers along the walls. I came to his bedroom door and opened it slowly and quietly. Jonathan was asleep, his clothes littering the floor. All he was wearing was black boxers. The covers were down by his feet, all of his body on show. He was skinny, yet muscular. He had quite a nice body, shame I had to cut it up. Jonathan shifted in his sleep, a soft moan escaping his lips. I clamped my hand over my mouth, to muffle my laughter. Oh the good doctor was having a sex dream, probably about Batman. I moved closer, pulling out a knife. Time to die doc. Jonathans face twisted in pleasure and he moaned a name. My name.

Chapter 6

Battle For The Sun

Jonathans P.O.V

I found myself in my bedroom with Emerald staring intently at me. She pushed me down on my bed, ripping my shirt off. She climbed on top of me, straddling my hips and running her fingers down my chest. I shivered at her soft touch. Emeralds lips connected with mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. Her lips moved down to my neck, forcing an audible moan from me. Emerald gracefully took her top and bra off and I took her breasts in my hands. I managed to sit up and take one of the hardened nubs in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. Emerald moaned, her fingers tangling in my hair. I pulled away, my lips moving up to her neck where I left a series of small bite marks making Emerald moan more. Emerald wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing our foreheads together.

"I love you Jonathan," she said.

"I love you too."

"Make love to me."

I responded by pinning her down and taking off the rest of our clothing. She smiled up at me and touched my cheek. I pressed my cheek in to her hand before kissing it, moving to her wrist, then her elbow, her shoulder, her neck and finally her sweet lips. I wanted to touch, lick, bite every inch of her beautiful pale skin. I kissed her neck, moving down to her breasts, taking one of the nubs in my mouth again and nipping at it before sucking to ease the pain. Emerald moaned again. I continued lower, reaching her core. She was very…wet. I needed to taste her. I applied my tongue to her heat, earning a loud, surprised moan from her. She tasted sweet, like peaches. I continued to taste her, wanting more and more of her deliciousness. Emeralds legs wrapped around me, forcing me closer. Her fingers tangled in my hair and she moaned my name. She moaned it again, her grip on my hair tightening. I moaned against her.

"Jonathan please stop. I want to cum with you inside of me," she said quietly as if she was almost embarrassed. It was rather adorable.

"As you wish."

I kissed her softly before easing myself inside her tight heat, moaning at the new form of contact. The new bond formed between us. Our fingers entwined and Emerald gazed in to my eyes. I began a slow soft pace, forcing quiet moans from both of us. Emerald's hips jerked upwards meeting mine as if telling me to thrust faster. I sped up as well as got harder. She was a psychopath of course she was going to like it rough. Emerald wrapped her legs around me forcing me deeper, more loud moans spilling from her kiss bruised lips. Her eyes shut and she looked like she was in heaven. She bit down on her bottom lip and I kissed her, freeing her lip. We moaned in to each other's mouths, letting pleasure wash over us. Tonight she wasn't my patient and I wasn't her doctor. We were lovers and I hoped it would stay that way. I sunk my teeth in to Emeralds neck, making her moan. I sucked on the skin leaving a large purple mark, claiming her as mine and only mine.

"Oh god Jonathan yes!" she moaned.

I smiled, capturing her lips again. Emerald clung on to me, her nails dragging down my neck and my back. I growled, thrusting faster, determined to make her reach ecstasy. Emerald threw her head back, arched her back and cried out my name as she reached her climax. After a few more thrusts I poured myself in to her, moaning her name against her shoulder. I slumped down next to her, kissing every bit of her that I could reach.

I awoke covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. I sighed and made an irritated noise, rubbing my eyes. Why the hell had I just had a wet dream about my fucking patient? Because you obviously feel something towards her. Just lust. Not love. She was a murderous psychopath there was no way I could fall in love with that. It was disgusting. She was disgusting. Disgustingly beautiful. I got out of bed, cleaning myself up. Curse my hormones. It was probably because I hadn't got laid in a while. I heard a sudden bang. I froze. Who the hell was in my apartment? I crept to the kitchen, turning the light on. The room was empty. I turned to the window which slid close and a flash of colour vanished from sight. Green and purple. Emerald. Shit. She'd been in my apartment. She could have killed me. Why didn't she? She had the chance why didn't she take it? Had she heard me moaning her name? Oh shit, she must have heard that. I banged my head against the wall and quickly locked the window. What the hell was I going to do now? She knew where I lived. She must have followed me home. She was in the back of my car. I could have died. Why didn't she kill me? She had the perfect opportunity and she didn't take it. Maybe she was trying to scare me. Well she was a fool; you cannot make the master of fear afraid of something. Oh she was going to get it the next time I saw her. She was going to meet Scarecrow and pay for trying to scare me.

The next morning

I entered the interview room and sat down opposite the criminal known as Ragdoll. He was a very skinny, tall man with blonde messy hair, blue eyes and stubble. He looked up at me and smiled. I didn't like the look of him, he seemed very arrogant. Ragdoll was a jewel thief and a contortionist. He used this to help him with his crimes. Recently though he had killed a few people in order to get the item that was stolen from him.

"Morning doc," he said.

"Good morning. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Doc I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Your new patient, the pretty one, Emerald."

"I'm afraid I can not discuss another patient with you."

"Why not? Lemme guess classified information. Your scared that I might pass anything you say to me on to her. Your right I probably would, anything to get in her pants. Wouldn't you do the same doc? Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I've seen you staring at her, checking her out."

"What do you know? You don't know anything."

"I know that you want her just as bad as me, I cant say I blame you she's pretty hot."

"If you're implying that I want to have sex with one of my patients then your wrong."

"I'm not. You want her but you'll never have her. She wouldn't date someone as pathetic as you. She's all mine after all. At least she will be soon and I'll make sure to take good care of her if you know what I mean."

I sighed, licked my lips and took off my glasses. This man really knew how to piss me off. There is no way Emerald would date someone as arrogant as him but there was also no way she would date someone as pathetic as me. It wouldn't be allowed anyway I would loose my job and put in Arkham myself.

"Would you like to see my mask? I use it in my experiments," I grinned.

I opened my briefcase and put my Scarecrow mask on. I then sprayed Ragdoll with fear toxin and he began screaming in terror. I giggled and got to my feet. I grabbed Ragdoll by his neck and pinned him against the wall, punching him in the stomach.

"And for your information Emerald is _mine_," I growled.

Ragdoll froze in fear, not a sound coming out of his mouth. I smiled and head butted him, letting his body sink to the floor. I then took my mask off, stashing it in my briefcase. I turned back to Ragdoll and crouched down in front of him.

"If you _ever_ talk about Emerald like that again I will kill you. Do you understand me? If you so much as talk to her, touch her, look at her or breathe the same air as her. I. Will. Kill. You." I threatened.

Ragdoll nodded, whimpering. He then curled up in to a ball and began rocking himself backwards and forwards, muttering the word "scarecrow". My work here was done. Another loony added to the list. I stood up and kicked him in the face, smiling to myself. He should know better than to cross the Scarecrow. I ran my fingers through my hair and left the interview room. I turned to the nurse that was waiting outside.

"Get him in to his cell, put a straight jacket on him and boost his medication. He's gonna need it," I said.

I walked down the corridor, smiling to myself. Today was going pretty well, apart from this morning. The thought of Emerald in my apartment. What she could have done to me. What I could have done to her. I smiled at the thought of her screaming in terror and at my mercy. I reached my office, locking the door behind me. I needed some alone time. Time to think about her and what I was going to do to her if she set foot in my home again. I'd see what she fears…or I could have sex with her. Or both. No I wanted to kill her and scaring her to death seemed like the perfect way to do it. Oh yes next time I saw her she was dead.

Chapter 7

Fences

Emerald's P.O.V

4 months later

I awoke in a cell. Dammit. I was in bloody Arkham again. Oh well. At least I get to see my lovely doctor Crane. It had been a while. The last time I saw him he was having a wet dream about me. Perv. I'd have to talk to him about that. Then again if he was having wet dreams about me that meant that he was attracted to me and wanted to have sex with me. My plan was obviously working. More flirting was needed to be put in action though, maybe this time he would actually touch me. Maybe this time he would actually loose it and give in to his sexual urges instead of just dreaming about them. The last thing I remember was Batman beating the crap out of me for killing someone. Of course I would wake up here. So predictable. Oh well at least I was back with Jonathan. I'm sure he was dying to see me, dying to touch me. The door opened and I lay down on my bed, getting in what I would consider a seductive pose. A guard entered my cell. My face fell. Where the hell was Jonathan? Hadn't they told him I was here? Did I have to do everything myself? The guard led me down a corridor where we passed a few guards carrying a female a little older than me with short black hair and green eyes. She was dressed in black and boy was she trying to get out of here. The guard pushed me in to an interview room and sat me down in the chair, putting me in a straight jacket. Oh please. Didn't they learn anything from last time? The door opened again and a female with brown hair, green eyes entered. Who the fuck was this bitch? Where the hell was Jonathan? I glared at her as she sat down. She caught my gaze and sat back a little. Ah she feared me. Well that was always a good thing.

"Emerald I shall be your new doctor. My name is Doctor Young," she said.

"Where's Doctor Crane?"

"Doctor Crane is not able to treat you, he has too many patients."

"Does it look like I care? I want Jonathan!"

"Why do you want Doctor Crane so badly Emerald?"

"That's none of your fucking business."

"I see. Well Emerald I understand that you must have built up a trust with Doctor Crane but he won't be treating you anymore. I will so you're just going to have to trust me."

"I wont be doing that Elliot. That is your name isn't it? Yeah Elliot. I don't think I like you and I don't think I ever will like you. Do you know what I do to people I don't like?"

"You kill them?"

"No I slaughter them like pigs."

"That's simply glamorizing the word kill."

"Not at all, to kill someone you simply take their life away you don't specify how your going to kill them whether it be really bloody and complicated or really clean and simple. But slaughter that word just screams blood all over the walls doesn't it. These walls look like they could do with redecorating."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes I believe I am. Why is that going to be a problem?"

"Yes that is. If you lay a hand on me a guard will be straight in here and you'll be put under sedation. Then whenever we have a session there will be armed guards ready to intervene you."

"I like the sound of that. Challenges are always good fun. But what if I kill you, do I get Jonathan back?"

"No you would simply be passed on to another doctor, unless Doctor Crane has a free spot which is highly unlikely. The last spot was taken an hour ago."

"What if I was to kill a patient that he was treating? Would I get him then?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why are you so eager to be with Doctor Crane?"

"Because he's attractive. I'd like to fuck his brains out, engage in sexual fetishism with him and then butcher him for having a fucking sex dream about me."

"That wont be happening Emerald. Doctor Crane is a civilised human being. He has standards."

"What are you tying to say?"

"He wouldn't want to have sex with you Emerald."

"Then you obviously don't know him well."

"I know him better than you."

"Really? Ok whatever you say. By the way did you ever consider the danger your in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Last time I escaped Arkham, I got out of my straight jacket. Do you really think this one is going to keep me trapped?"

Doctor Young's eyes widened a little and she began scribbling something in her notebook. I began to escape from my straight jacket. I had, had enough of this bitch. I pulled the jacket off and threw it too the floor. Elliot's eyes widened in terror. It looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets. She rose from her seat and I quickly ran to the door blocking her only escape.

"You guys really shouldn't have built such a good cage and left you in here with the monster because now the monster is going to kill you," I smiled.

Elliot opened her mouth to scream but I quickly clamped my hand over her, grabbing her neck. I cocked my head to the side.

"Hmmm what am I going to do with you?" I asked myself.

Tears began to roll down Elliot's cheeks, her makeup smearing. I threw her down on the table and grabbed her pen. Hmmm there was no other weapon so this would have to do. I jabbed the pen in her eye, making her scream. The screaming stopped as I dug the pen deeper, penetrating her brain. Doctor Young was dead. Now Jonathan would be mine again.

I sat down and put my feet up on the desk, waiting for the guards to come in here with tranquilizer guns. The door opened and as guessed guards came in carrying tranquillizer guns. I smiled at them, scanning the faces. Behind them was Jonathan. My smile grew wider and I waved at him. He pushed past the guards and sighed. His gaze met mine and I continued to smile at him.

"Come on Emerald, I think we need to talk," he said.

"Oh goodie. We defiantly need to chat…doctor."

Jonathan grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cell. I followed him to my cell where he pushed me inside and closed the door behind him. He folded his arms and frowned at me. He did not look happy to see me. Shame. But I could change that. I looked up at him, giving him an innocent look and sat on my bed crossed legged.

"What the hell did you do?" Jonathan growled.

"Killed her."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you. Not her."

"You cant just kill doctors because I'm not treating you!"

"I can do what I want. You have no jurisdiction over me. You have no power whatsoever."

"If you want me to be your doctor then you're going to have to give me some power."

"Didn't I give you that in your dream? Or did I dominate you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know Jonathan. You had a wet dream about me. I saw it happen. I was in your apartment. I was going to kill you-"

"Why didn't you!?"

"Because your just so much fun. Now why were you dreaming about fucking me?"

"I didn't dream about having sex with you."

"You can deny it all you want but you know that you did. You're just to scared to admit it because I'm clearly an embarrassment. Or am I too much to handle?"

"You are nothing to me Emerald. I don't know what sick fantasies are going through your head but they are not going to happen ok. I have and never will have any interest in you. Do you understand me?"

"That's not what your heart is telling you or your dick."

Jonathan growled and pinned me down on the bed, gripping my neck. Boy he really was pissed off with me. Little did Jonathan realise that we were on a bed and he was top of me in a rather awkward position.

"Oh Jonathan I knew you'd warm up to me. Touch me. I know you want too," I said.

Jonathan made an irritated sound and let go of me, standing by the door again. I sat up, grinning. He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. Oh how I wanted to run my fingers through his hair…and pull back exposing his neck where I could then cut it. He was a very aggravating man.

"We'll have a session tomorrow morning. If you complain or hurt another member of staff I will have no choice but to hand you over to another doctor. Got it?" Jonathan sighed.

"Yes sir," I beamed.

Jonathan left me cell, closing the door behind him. I smiled and lay back on my bed. Yes. I got him right where I wanted him. Although it was shame I couldn't kill anybody else. Oh well at least I had Jonathan back. That's all that mattered.

Chapter 8

Corrupt

Jonathans P.O.V

The next morning

I entered the interview room, sitting down opposite Emerald. She smiled and leaned forward, gazing at me intently. Oh if only she knew what I had in store for her. I placed my briefcase on the table and met her green gaze.

"Good morning Doctor sexy," she giggled.

"Good morning Emerald. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Very happy."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm back with you and you are the best doctor in the world."

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Is it working?" She giggled.

I smirked. At least she wasn't being sexual or difficult today. She was being fairly polite. That I could deal with. But she still needed to pay for coming in to my apartment and now killing Doctor Young.

"Emerald we need to discuss you coming in to my apartment," I began.

"When am I next allowed in?"

"Your not. You will never be allowed to go to my apartment."

"You must have moved apartment by now. For your own safety. I mean I could escape again and actually kill you this time."

"Why didn't you kill me last time?"

"After witnessing you writing in pleasure and moaning my name I was a little sickened and didn't want to be near you for a while. Now I just don't ever want to be apart from you again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean. I want to be with you forever as your lover."

"Your in love with me?"

"Not yet but I know that your in love with me."

"I'd like to conduct an experiment on you," I announced.

"You mean like a lab rat?"

"Not quite. This may be the only experiment."

Emerald frowned as I opened my briefcase and showed her my mask.

"Now I know this may not look very frighting to you but these crazies, they can't stand it."

I put the mask on and sprayed Emerald with fear gas, watching and waiting to see her reaction to the gas. Emerald remained still, staring in to space. This one was different than the others. It was if she wasn't scared at all. Emerald's breathing changed and I swear I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Something stabbed at my heart, guilt, sympathy, love. Emerald then got off her chair and went over to the corner of the room where she curled up in to a ball, rocking herself backwards and forwards. It was amazing to watch. What was going through her head? What was she seeing that was making her like this?

"Daddy I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry that I'm not good enough."

So she feared her father. That's why she didn't want to talk about him. What had he done to her as a child? Did I even want to know? Joker was fucked up enough and he had to make this beautiful woman just as fucked up as him. He'd most likely abused her, physically, mentally maybe even sexually. I took off my mask. A part of me came to life at the sight of her. No not now. Now was not the time to get horney. I ignored it and turned back to Emerald. I got up and went over to her, kneeling in front of her and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Emerald?"

Emerald looked up at me, fear washing over her face. Yet she still didn't scream, still didn't cry. Every other inmate would have made a sound by now, started to run as far away from me as they could but not her. Why? What was so different about her? Why was she so special? My arousal grew even more, making my trousers rather uncomfortable. I continued to try and ignore it. I must stay professional. Why did this happen with her? It hadn't happened with any other patients. I placed my hand over hers and she flinched but didn't try to scrabble away. Was she imagining that I was her father? Is that what she was like with him? I moved my hand up her arm, her skin warm and smooth under my touch. My breath hitched, her skin was heavenly. If only I could feel all of it on me, that truly would be heaven. My other hand moved down the front of my trousers, rubbing the bulge, a soft moan escaping me. I undid my belt and grasped myself, pumping lazily. I sat back against the wall, still touching Emerald's arm. I needed to have some sort of skin on skin contact with her. I needed to feel her. My hand moved down her arm back to her hand, lacing my fingers with hers. I closed my eyes and let my imagination run wild. I imagined Emerald naked, on her knees in front of my with a collar on her neck, begging me to fuck her. My pace quickened, a moan escaping me. I bit my bottom lip, whimpering and trying to hold back my moans. I imagined Emerald's lips wrapped around my shaft, her head bobbing back and forth. I moaned again, louder this time. I threw my head back and released in to my hand, groaning her name. I tucked myself away and cleaned my hand on my mask. I'd be cleaning that later…or make a new one. I went over to my briefcase and grabbed the syringe, which contained the antidote. I couldn't keep Emerald like this. She would be the only patient I would give this too. I injected her with it and took a step back. Emerald's breathing soon returned to normal and she looked up at me, a sinister look on her features. I took a step back, putting the mask and syringe back in the briefcase. Emerald got to her feet and backed me in to the wall, grabbing my neck.

"Don't ever get in my fucking head like that again!" She growled.

I pushed her off of me and pulled out my taser. She smirked, scoffed and advanced on me. I pulled the trigger, sending the two volts of electricity in to her shoulder. She juddered and fell to the floor unconscious. I sighed and put the taser back in my pocket. I left the room and mentioned to a guard to take care of her. I couldn't treat her anymore. I had gone too far today. I was in love with her.

Chapter 9

Eat You Alive

Emerald's P.O.V

I awoke in my cell and grumbled. My head hurt and I felt like shit. Fucking taser's. Fucking fear toxin. Fucking Jonathan. Next time I saw him I would give him a piece of my mind and a few knife marks on his flesh. I was in yet another straight jacket. When the hell were these people going to learn? Straight jackets were useless. I managed to sit up and crack my knuckles. The door opened and Jonathan entered me cell, closing the door behind him. I stood up, glaring at him.

"Emerald sit down. I need to discuss something with you," he said.

I sighed but sat down as he had asked. He better be apologising.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. Also because of my actions today I don't think it's right to treat you anymore so I'm letting Doctor Strange take over and treat you."

"Why? I need you, you're the only doctor I can trust."

"I also can't treat you because I'm in love with you."

I froze. He…loved…me. ME! Of all the people in the world he had to fall in love with me. The monster. The psychopathic freak that didn't deserve anybody. The thing that didn't know how to love, didn't know how to show emotion at all. He couldn't love me. He shouldn't love me. It was wrong. It was disgusting. I was disgusting. Nobody should want me especially him. No I couldn't allow him to love me, it was sickening that a man of his standard should feel something towards a pathetic creature like me.

"Because I'm in love with you, I fear if I continue to treat you I might do something I'm not supposed too and then I would loose my job. I hope you understand. I'm sorry," he said.

Jonathan looked me up and down before leaving my cell. I laid back on my bed, clutching my pillow and staring in to space. Was I really that beautiful? No. Did I deserve to be loved by another man that wasn't my father? No. He shouldn't feel love towards me; he shouldn't feel anything like that towards me.

I was taken to an interview room and forced in to a chair. This time there was no straight jacket. Ah they had finally learned. A tall, bald man with facial hair and glasses entered the room, smiling. He sat down opposite me and placed a folder on the table. I didn't like the look of him.

"Good afternoon Emerald. My name is Doctor Hugo Strange. How are you feeling?"

"Angry."

"And why is that?"

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I don't like the look of you. I want Doctor Crane back."

"He is unable to treat you and I am the only other available doctor."

"Oh I'm sure you jumped at the chance when you heard the news."

"Well you're a very fascinating girl. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Oh I bet you would."

"So lets begin. Why do you do what you do?"

"Kill? Steal? Be more specific doc."

"Why do you kill?"

"To know who people really are and most people today are cowards. I know people better than their loved ones do."

"Is that the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing to do with your father or your childhood?"

"That is not up for discussion."

"Why not? Is it a sensitive subject? Sensitive subjects are what holds the key to insanity."

"I'm not insane."

"That's what they all say."

"Well I'm not. I just see things differently to the flock of sheep."  
"Flock of sheep?"

"Sorry. Citizens of Gotham. They are all sheep. They do what their told to do because it's normal; they follow each other around like sheep. I on the other hand am the black sheep, the one cast out because im different. Because I don't want to take orders and keep in line with the system. Gotham's system is broken and frankly very boring."

"You talk like your father."

"I guess I do but which of us would you say is more insane. Me or my father?"

"For now your father is more insane. We hardly know each other Emerald how do you expect me to make that judgment?"

"Your the doctor. The expert. You make judgments all the time because it's part of the system. It's your job to make judgements because you're a doctor. Its what you do. You judge a persons behaviour and if you think it's odd you mark them as insane."

"Why did you kill Doctor Young?"

"She was annoying and the only doctor I want in this place is Jonathan."

"I see you're on first name terms with him."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No it's just very unprofessional."

"Oh trust me, he's done most things very unprofessionally."

"Like what?"

"Now that would be telling."

"I'm your doctor now Emerald. You can trust me."

"Can I?"

"Yes, you just need to open up."

"I don't need to do anything I don't want too. And I don't want to open up to you."

"You want to open up to Jonathan?"

"Not right now but maybe in the future."

"I see."

Strange got up from his seat and went round to my seat, putting his hands on my shoulders. I froze, gritting my teeth. How dare this creep touch me? He had no idea who the hell he was dealing with. If he continues to touch me he was going to pay with his life.

"Now Emerald I really want to help you but you've just got to be a good girl and follow my orders," his hands moved down a little.

I flinched, moving forward but he pulled me back. I growled. What the hell was he playing at?

"Get the fuck off me!" I warned.

"That isn't how you're supposed to speak to your doctor Emerald. Don't make me wash your mouth out."

Hugo's hands wondered lower, squeezing my breasts harshly.

"Yes that will do nicely," he murmured, his lips moving closer to my ear, biting it.

I winced and got up from my seat quickly and went to punch him but he grabbed my fist and pinned me down to the table, his hips grinding against mine so I could feel all of his erection. I growled and tried to push him off but he was too strong. Hugo's mouth came down on mine and he forced his tongue in to my mouth. I bit it and he withdrew. He glared at me and slapped me. I tried kneeing him in the crotch but he trapped my legs with his. He smiled down at me.

"Oh yes I'm going to enjoy this," he chuckled.

The door opened and Jonathan stood in the doorway, frowning. Well don't just stand there idiot get this creepy son of a bitch off of me. Jonathan stalked over and pulled Hugo off of me, pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"Don't touch my patient again you sick freak," he growled.

Hugo chuckled and Jonathan punched him in the face repeatedly. Blood began to pour down Hugo's face. Jonathan then head butted him and Hugo sank to the floor unconscious. Two guards ran in and frowned.

"Take Doctor Strange away, tell the police that he tried to rape a patient," he ordered.

The guards left us and Jonathan closed the door, leaving just him and I in the room. Alone. Jonathan took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I breathed shakily and stepped forward, hugging him cautiously. He was probably going to push me away. Jonathan made a small sound of surprise and approval and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter to his chest. He buried his nose in my hair, taking in my scent. I must not cry. I was stronger than that. Nothing too bad had happened. I didn't get raped, I was fine just a little shaken. But Jonathan was here now. My knight in shinning armour. Or in this case doctor in the cute glasses. I owed him big time. But how could I make it up to him? I looked up at him, our eyes meeting. For once I took the time too see how beautiful his eyes really were. Such a pale shade of blue almost like ice. Our faces were inches away from each other and I could just lean forward a little and kiss him. But that would be wrong. Jonathans face seemed to get closer, stopping, as our lips were about to touch. I was so close I could feel his hot breath on my face, mingling with my own oxygen. Jonathan put his hand on my cheek as if to tell me to kiss him but I couldn't. I stepped away from him, looking down at the floor. Damn this was embarrassing. I didn't have feelings for him though. He was just my doctor. My next target. Right after I got Hugo Strange anyway.

"I would like to go back to my cell now please," I said, not looking at him.

I didn't want to see the pain I had caused him by not kissing him. Jonathan sighed but put his hand on my shoulder anyway, escorting me back to my cell. What was wrong with me? I couldn't be falling for him. Could I?

Chapter 10

Use You

Jonathans P.O.V

I sat down opposite Emerald and smiled. She smiled back. I think now she was beginning to trust me ever since I had saved her from Strange and then we almost kissed. Why hadn't she kissed me? Probably because she was so shaken by what happened. But she did hug me. Best hug ever. Emerald leaned forward, resting her chin in the palms of her hands.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ok. Thank you for yesterday."

"Your welcome. I was hoping we could talk about yesterday."

"Why?"

"Did you do anything that might have triggered Doctor Strange to attack you?"

"If you mean I came on to him. No I didn't. He's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean your not sure? What do you look for in a guy…or a girl?"

"Are you assuming I could be a lesbian doctor?"

"No."

"Well I'm bi sexual if that helps."

"I see. So what do you look for?"

"Someone who has no limits or rules. Someone who is possessive and at the same time holds me at arms length. Someone who's crazy like me. Someone who understands me."

"I think everyone wants a partner who understands them."

"What do you look for in a woman? Oh no wait that's a pointless question seeing as you look for a crazy girl that you can take pity on and feel the need to protect no matter what happens even when she tries to push you away."

"Are you hinting at something?"

"You the smart one why don't you work it out."

"Ah but your smart too Emerald. You must have some grand plan to escape here again. What is it this time? Kill the next person that comes in your cell and make a run for it? Do you have people outside who plan on breaking you out?"

"Why should I tell you? You'll just prevent it."

"Or will I?"

"Yes because you want me here. You want to do what's right. You don't want unleash me on the world."

"Emerald is there someone out there who you care for other than your family?"

"You mean love? No I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend. I'm single. Why? You planning on changing that?"

"No, it was just a simple question."

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Well that makes two of us. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why? So you can kill me?"

"No. If you trust me then do it."

"Fine."

I closed my eyes and could hear her shifting around with something, a soft thump of something hitting the floor.

"Ok you can open them."

I opened my eyes to find Emerald sitting in just her underwear. Whoa! Ok I was not expecting that. Emeralds underwear was green and purple and lacy. She smiled which soon turned in to a smirk. I couldn't take my eyes off her perfect curvy body. Her skin was pale, snow white scars on her arms, chest, stomach, legs. I wanted to trace them, kiss them. How did she get so many of them?

"Emerald how did you get those scars?" I asked.

"Being knifed, beaten black and blue, being shot."

"And who did all this too you?"

"You assume it was one person?"

"Yes."

"Well it was just from people I got in to fights with. Now going back to our topic before. Are you a virgin?"

"No. What about you?"

"Yes," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Really?" That was surprising.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for the right guy. Doubt I'll find one anytime soon though. I never had any friends or boyfriends when I was younger. I had to stay in the company of my mum and dad."

"I see. Could you please put your clothes back on."

"Why? Don't you like what you see?"

"It's a little inappropriate."

"There's nobody here but you and me."

"It makes me slightly uncomfortable."

"Oh it makes you something doc but not uncomfortable."

Emerald got up from her chair and sat down on my lap. Emerald began to play with my hair, whilst grinding her hips with mine. I swallowed hard, holding back a moan. Emerald smiled and began to kiss my neck. I shuddered, resisting all my urges to pin her down and just make her mine. She nipped my ear and I let out a small moan. Unfortunately it was loud enough for her to hear. She stopped and smiled at me.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," she whispered.

"We should stop now," I said although I didn't really want to stop.

Emerald raised an eyebrow, her lips inches from mine. I sighed and grabbed her, kissing her hungrily. She smiled against me, her tongue then invading my mouth. Screw what was right. My hands moved from her hips up to her breasts. Emerald moaned softly, one of her hands moving down to rub me through my now rather tight trousers. I groaned and she took my bottom lip in between her teeth. The friction increased, forcing another moan from me. Emerald took her hand away and climbed off my lap. She smirked and went back over to her pile of clothes, putting them on. Fucking tease!

"You didn't think I would really let this go any further?" She chuckled.

"This session is over."

"Why is there something you need to take care because I didn't do it for you."

I growled and grabbed her files and storming out of the room, letting the guard deal with her. I went in to my office, throwing her files on my desk. Why did she have to be so frustrating? Why did I have to let my guard down like that? God I was an idiot.

Chapter 11

Sweet Dreams

Emeralds P.O.V

I paced my cell. I needed to get out of here again. I hated this place. The only good thing about it was Jonathan. He was the only interesting person here because he was just so much fun to wind up. What I had done earlier was hilarious. He was so sexually frustrated…but he was rather good with his hands. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself at the memory of his hands on me. I wouldn't mind his hands on me more often in much more intimate places. I sighed at the thought. What the hell was happening to me? I felt something towards that pathetic man. Most likely lust. It didn't mater seeing as tonight I was escaping. I couldn't stay here long it made me feel claustrophobic. I smiled to myself as a glorious plan formed in my head. The game was on. I would just wait for the next warden to come past my cell and BAM I would be free. I got in to position on the floor and began to fake cry.

Soon enough a guard entered my cell, shinning the flashlight at me.

"I think my ankles broken," I sobbed.

"Right," he grabbed his walkie talkie, "this is Blake we have a patient with a broken ankle I'm gonna take her to the medical room over."

Blake went to help me up but I grabbed his hand and flipped him over, grabbing his torch and beating him to death with it. I then grabbed his gun and left my cell. This was going to be easy now. Mental patient with a gun was never a good mix. Especially when she was the daughter of the world's greatest criminal mastermind. I ran down the corridor, making sure to stay out the way of any other wardens. Suddenly the lights came on. Shit they knew I was out of my cell. Well I better move quickly. I ran down another corridor, firing at a guard that turned the corner. He went straight down. I smiled to myself and continued. I looked at the guns ammo. One more bullet. Shit. Are you kidding me? I growled and tossed it aside; I didn't like using guns anyway. My fists and feet were much more dangerous. And seeing as I was bare foot it would sting like a bitch. A guard turned down the corner and pointed his gun at me. Oh please. I had been trained to deal with bullet wounds. They wouldn't stop me. I ran at him, he wouldn't fire. He was too scared. I front flipped, kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his nose. I smiled and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and smashed his face in to the stonewall, instantly knocking him out. I got to the end of the corridor, taking the emergency fire exit route. That was the quickest way out of here and they wouldn't suspect it. I was soon outside, breathing in fresh clean air. I looked around, listening closely. It was too quiet. I turned the corner of the building and there was the gate. Freedom. I looked back. Nothing there. Good. I ran as fast as I could to the gate, jumping on to it and hauling myself over. No going back now Emerald. You don't need him. You don't need anybody.

Chapter 12

Reprobate Romance

Jonathans P.O.V

I sat down in my office, going through some paperwork. I sat back in my chair, drumming my fingers on the armrest. Why was work so boring now? There was a soft knock on the door. I sat up in my chair as a medium height blonde female entered my office. She was wearing a practically see through green blouse which was unbuttoned enough for me to see her cleavage, a very short black pencil skirt, black stockings and purple heels. Her blonde hair was tied back, her emerald eyes boring in to mine. Emerald!? What the hell was she doing here? And dressed like that too. Although she did look very hot.

"Good morning doctor," she smiled.

She walked over to my desk and picked up the folders, smiling kindly at me. What the hell was going on here? Why was she being so nice? She spun on her heel and headed back towards the door. She dropped the files on the floor.

"Whoops. Gosh I'm so clumsy," she said.

Emerald bent over and I sat forward not able to take my eyes off the very appealing sight before me. Her skirt had ridden up allowing me to see the tops of her stockings and a hint of black lace, which must be her panties. I bit my lip, using all the self-control I had to resist grabbing her and fucking her over my desk. As she stood up the files now back in her arms I quickly averted my gaze to the window. Emerald left my office, shutting the door behind her. I looked down at myself, cursing. I was already hard and all she had done was bend over. I needed to get a grip. She wouldn't want me. Emerald came back in with an envelop between her teeth. She got down on all fours and crawled over to me desk, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. As much I as I wanted to look away I couldn't. She reached my desk and I took the envelope from her mouth. That mouth of hers needed to be filled with something else than an envelope. Emerald stood up and leant on the desk giving me a very good view of her breasts. My breath hitched. What was she doing to me?

"Is something wrong sir?" She asked innocently.

"Um well your clothing is rather inappropriate," I said.

"Would you like me to remove it?"

"Perhaps you could change in to something more appropriate."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Your underwear."

Emerald smiled and I got up from my seat, going over to her. Emerald kissed me hungrily and I backed her up against my desk. She sat on it, wrapping her arms and legs around me. I grabbed her shirt untucking it from her skirt, kissing her neck. She unbuttoned her shirt, letting the material slide off her body and on to my desk. My hands moved up to her breasts, squeezing them softly. She moaned and grinding herself against me. I growled and nipped at her collarbone. I pushed Emerald's skirt up so it was all bunched up at her hips, showing her thighs and most intimate area. My hand moved down to the lace of her underwear and began rubbing her core. She groaned, bucking against me, pressing herself in to my hand. I pulled the material off her, letting it drop to the floor. I forced two fingers inside of her, making her moan; I began a steady rhythm, in and out, fast and hard. I curled my fingers hitting a spot that made her cry out. I removed my fingers, sucking the sweet juices off. I pulled her off the desk, picking up a ruler.

"Turn around and bend over. I'm going to punish you for dressing like a slut," I hissed in her ear.

Emerald did as she was told, placing her hands on my desk. I tightened my grip on the ruler and spanked her with it. She made a small sound and I continued to spank her with the ruler. Emerald moaned softly, her head resting on the desk. I tossed the ruler over my shoulder and freed myself from my now tight trousers. I placed my hands on her hips and eased myself in to her. Once I was fully buried in her heat I began a fast, hard, punishing pace forcing moans and groans from both of us. Emerald forced herself back on to me, moaning like a whore. One of my hands moved up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling back exposing her neck.

"You better dress like this more often," I whispered threateningly in her ear before nipping at it.

"Yes sir," she moaned.

I let go of Emeralds hair, letting her head drop back down to the desk. My hands went back to her hips, digging my fingers in. I closed my eyes letting pleasure wash over me and mask all my other senses. Emerald cried out my name as she climaxed, her walls tightening around me and plunging me in to my own climax where I groaned her name, throwing my head back.

I awoke covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. Shit. Not again. And why did this dream have to be much more kinkier? Was my mind trying to say that this was exactly what I wanted to do to Emerald? Probably. Why did I have to get these dreams when she escaped as well? God only knew where she was. Had she been in my apartment again? I was alive so no she hadn't. I got up and took a shower, cleaning myself up. I wonder if Emerald had the same kind of dreams as me.

Four months later

I couldn't stop thinking about Emerald. She was clouding up my mind. Everyday that's all I could think about even when I should be focusing on other patients. She made it impossible to work even if I hadn't seen for what seemed ages. Too long in my books. I needed to see her, hear her, feel her again.

Quincy Sharp entered my office, closing the door behind him. Crap what had I done wrong. He only visited when something was wrong.

"Jonathan. Emerald's here and she needs a session now I think. She keeps demanding to see you now," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes she wont stop talking about you."

"I see well I'll be right there."

"She's been taken to the canteen for lunch, you'll have to have the session in there im afraid."

"That's ok."

Quincy left and I smiled to myself. She was back and she wanted me. She couldn't stop talking about me. Maybe she was back for me. Oh I hoped so. I went in to the canteen and got myself some lunch. I spotted Emerald at a far away table and sat down opposite her. She looked up from her food and smiled.

"Mind if I join you?" I smiled.

"Not at all."

"It's good to see you again."

"Yeah you too."

It felt more like we were friends now. Why was she being so kind to me?

"Don't you think this feels a little bit like a date?" She smirked.

"I guess it does," I chuckled.

"Then being the gentlemen you have to pay for dinner."

"Of course. So how have you been?"

"Ok I guess. You?"

"Yeah I've been ok."

"I've missed our little sessions though."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I feel like I can almost trust you now."

"Really? Well how about you start opening up to me."

"I said I almost trust you doctor."

"I see. I'm sorry."

Emerald stabbed at the food on her plate with her fork. I flinched. I bet she was thinking that was me seeing as I had just ruined the happy mood she was in. Dammit Jonathan! You have to fuck everything up don't you. Just when you were getting her to probably like you she goes back to hating you. Emerald shoved a forkful of lasagne in her mouth and chewed.

"This isn't too bad for Arkham. They should do this more often," she said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah the lasagne is probably the best food they do here, the curry's not too bad either."

"They should do pizza as well."

"Cant im afraid. Arkham wants their patients to be healthy seeing as they think a happy patient is a healthy patient."

Emerald snorted at the remark, bursting into a fit of giggles. I do admit that was pretty funny. At least she was now back to her happy mood. I smiled and put another forkful in my mouth.

"So what's this sessions topic doctor?" She asked.

"Family."

I knew this was going to be a very hard subject for Emerald to talk about but it was worth a shot. Emeralds face fell and she looked down at her food, sighing.

"You don't have to talk about your childhood just your family," I said quickly.

"Ok that's reasonable. Well what would you like to know?"

"Anything you wish to share."

"Ok so I used to live with my mom and dad who as you know are The Joker and Harley Quinn but now I've moved out and in to my own place. I don't have any siblings, aunties, uncles, cousins or grandparents. Not that I know of anyway."

"But there is a chance you might have more family."

"Only on my mothers side. Everyone on dads side is dead."

"do your parents talk about other family."

"No. Dad just says it's us three against the world and that's how he wants it to stay. He says that no other man is worthy of having his little girl. Unfortunately for him he's wrong."

"Are you saying you've found someone worthy?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. And if I have I'm not telling you who it is."

"I wasn't planning on asking."

That was a lie. I wanted to know who it was. Nobody was worthy to have her. Not even me.

"Good."

"So what do your family do as like a family get together?" I asked.

"Night out on the town killing people, blowing up buildings. The usual. And what about your family doctor?"

"I don't have any."

"You don't?"

"No. My mother gave me to my grandmother when I was young and I never knew my father. At the age of eighteen my grandmother died. Someone broke in and shot her."

Another lie. Nobody broke in. I was the one who put a bullet between that bitches eyes. She had deserved it after all the shit I had had to put up with over my childhood or what I had of it.

"Im sorry to hear that doctor," she said kindly.

I looked up at her, her gaze meeting mine. She sounded like a true friend. What was going on here?

"You don't need to call me doctor anymore I think we're on friendly enough terms for you to call me by my first name," I said.

"Alright then Jonathan."

"So what have you been up to whilst I was free?"

"Trying to cure more crazies in this place. I saw your new plan on the news. You messed up a little bit."

"I know but it wont happen next time."

"It was a pretty good plan until Batman showed up."

Emerald looked up at me, a slight frown on her features, "thanks."

The bell rang for the end of lunch and Emerald placed her empty tray next to mine. I smiled and she was taken away by a few guards.

"See you later Jonathan," she called.

I smiled to myself and went back to my office. Why was she acting so out of character? Did she all of a sudden like me? No that was bad. That was very bad for her to like me. Her father would kill me. She would probably kill me. Crap.

Chapter 13

Closer

Emerald's P.O.V

I was taken to the session room and sat down in the chair opposite Jonathan. My heart rate increased. Well hello beautiful. Yes I admit it I was in love with this man. It had taken me a while but I loved him. But I couldn't tell him. He would probably laugh at me and reject me. He didn't love me for me seeing as he didn't know the real me. He loved the shield I put up acting like I didn't have a care in the world, that I was emotionless but in reality I did have lots of cares I was very emotional. I just hid it all very well.

"Good morning Emerald how are you feeling today?"

"I feel ready to open up."

"That's great. You can start when you're ready."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Could I really do it? Could I really open up and trust another person with all my secrets? Could I tell Jonathan everything? I took a deep breath in and swallowed hard, looking down at my hands.

"When I was around the age of eight my father decided it was time for me to become like him. He decided it was time that I began to learn what pain felt like and how to overcome it, how to put it through the back of my mind, how to not feel it. How to be numb to everything. Every night he would beat me senseless saying it was part of the training and I guess it worked, pain doesn't affect me anymore. Nothing affects me anymore. Some nights I he would use his fists, others he would use a baseball bat, a knife. One time there was even guns involved. Some nights I was knocked unconscious because of the beatings, I think one night I actually died because of the beatings. And once I could stop the pain he taught me how to fight, how to use a knife, how to kill. For my twelfth birthday he got me presents, which was my first knife, a costume, and face paint and there was one other present. That night he made me kill a cop; he said this was my surprise present. And I did it. I killed that person because I had no choice. I had no choice ever in my life but I don't regret any of it. I guess I'm happy with who I am, it's a much more exciting life I must say."

Jonathan sat there; gazing at me with his ice blue eyes a heart broken look on his face. Did that mean he cared for me? Jonathan took my hand in his and squeezed it. What did that mean? Oh god all these emotions I wasn't used too. It was too much. Why haven't my parents taught me what to do when I was in love? My hand felt like it fit in his, nice and snug. I smiled to myself at the thought and took my hand away. I didn't know what else to do. It was up to him now to make the next move.

"I'm sorry Emerald," he said softly.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for what he did to you."

"Don't be. Its quite handy not being able to feel pain."

He smiled lightly and began to take notes. I put my hand over the paper, making him look up at me.

"Please don't. I want this to stay between you and me. I trust you Jonathan."

After the session I was taken back to my cell only my door was left open, they said that I could have a little walk about as long as I didn't get in to any trouble so I decided to make my way to Jonathan's office. I had to tell him how I felt. I couldn't break his heart anymore. I had too tell him that I loved him. I just didn't know how to do it. Being a The Jokers daughter showing love wasn't exactly easy. I stopped outside the door to his office. I made a fist, ready to knock but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If I gave in to my feelings, if I showed him love, if I began a relationship with him, I would ruin his life. He would loose his job, his freedom his sanity. He would be my weakness. Emotions would make me sloppy and I would have to back down if Jonathan was in danger. People would think that I'd gone soft and it didn't help that I'd fallen for my doctor either, he wasn't exactly strong and evil like the men I was expected to date. He was weak and good but smart, attractive, sweet and understanding. Perfect. I had to have him. Dad had taught me that when I see something that I wanted then I should take it by force if necessary. But I didn't want to hurt Jonathan not anymore. He'd already been through enough. Patients attacking him and telling him to stay away from me. Doctors trying to take me away from him. Me leaving him again and again. It was surprising he was still here and he hadn't given up on me, he just waited and took all the abuse and heartache I gave him. I sighed and knocked.

"Come in," came Jonathan's voice.

I entered, locking the door behind me. I didn't want anybody interrupting me as I tried to tell him I love him. John looked up from his newspaper, surprise on his face.

"Emerald-" he began.

"Shut up and let me talk. I…bear with me this is hard enough for me to say as it is. As Jesus well I um I…love you."

"Really?"

I nodded, standing still and feeling like an idiot. He didn't want me. Nobody wanted me. I was a lost cause. A hard case. The patient nobody wanted to deal with. The loon everyone desperately tried to avoid. Why would he want me? He could do so much better than me. He could have some pretty, normal girl not like me a psychotic freak that killed people for fun. John walked over to me, placing his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly. My heart rate increased and I felt my cheeks turn red. Damn all these feelings.

"Emerald you're blushing," he smirked.

"Shut up before I cut you…sorry I shouldn't have said that I'm just new to this sort of thing."

"It's alright. You have a lot to learn."

"You better be a good teacher then."

"I've heard I'm one of the best."

"So I'm not the only freak you've fallen in love with?"

"Emerald you're the only freak I could ever fall in love with. Your beautiful."

"Wait till you see the rest of me then I wont be so beautiful."

"I'm sure you will be."

Jonathan kissed me again, his hands moving down my sides and stopping at my hips. I shivered at his soft touch even though I was still fully clothed. Jonathan's slender fingers began to pull the hem of my shirt up. Before I could stop myself I punched him the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" He groaned.

"I'm sorry. Reflexes. I'm not exactly used to what you were doing. I'm a virgin to all this remember."

"So what you punched me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"it's alright. Ready to try that again?"

I nodded and kissed him deeply, our tongues coming in to contact. I pressed me body in to his needing more contact. Jonathan pushed me back in to the wall, his body pressed against mine. His lips moved down to my neck making me shiver. This was all so new. I mean my parents had told me to save myself for the right guy and Jonathan was the right guy. His hand moved down the front of my Arkham bottoms and pants. He forced a finger inside my wet core, earning a soft moan from me.

"My Emerald, your rather right," he smirked.

Another finger forced it's way in, stretching me to accommodate the new thickness. This was going to be nothing compared to his cock. I moaned a little louder. Jonathan smiled. His sweet innocent side had gone now, replaced with this sexy animal that was damn good with his hands. The kisses on my neck were soon replaced with bites, my eyes closing as I realised just how much I liked him biting my neck. I was obviously one of those freaks who had a pain fetish. The only thing I was worried about was being powerless. Males were normally the dominant ones, the ones on top. Leaving the female powerless, the submissive one, the one that would be bent to her master's whim. I had to gain control of the situation, Jonathan had to be the powerless, submissive one not me. I moved my hand down the front of his trousers, rubbing his hardness though the thin layers of fabric. Jonathan moaned softly, his crotch pressing in to my hands. My hands moved up again, pulling off his jacket and moved to his tie. I ripped open his shirt, my hands now touching every inch of his pale flesh that had random scars here and there. I ran my finger along them making him shiver. I needed to taste him. I ran my tongue along another scar, a soft moan escaping him. I wonder how he got those. Jonathan removed his fingers, licking them clean. That was strangely arousing. I bit my lip, waiting for his next move. He pulled my top off as well as my bra, covering my breasts with his hands. Our kisses became more passionate and hasty. Our chest came in to contact, his skin so warm. I shuddered at the contact. I pulled off Jonathan's glasses, placing them in their case, which sat on the desk. I could feel his presence behind me. His lips on the back of my neck, ghosting down my spine earning another shiver. John then pushed everything off his desk, putting me on it and kissing my lips again. I unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers off leaving him in black-tented boxers. Jonathan removed the rest of our clothing, his hand softly moving up my thigh. We pulled away for air, gazing in to each other's eyes. I needed him now. Jonathan traced a scar on my collarbone before moving down to trace it with his tongue. I threw my head back moaning. He continued to do this to each scar that was on my chest. My breathing became ragged and my fingers had tangled in his hair. I spun us round, pushing him on the desk and climbing on top of him. Jonathan's hands stroked my arms and I leaned down to kiss him. I slowly slid myself down on to him, our fingers entwining and Johns face twisting in pleasure. Jesus he was big. We remained sill for a few moments waiting for me to adjust. I looked down at him and nodded. He began thrusting slowly and softly, earning soft moans from me. He sped up, my hips coming down in time with his thrusts forcing us to both moan nosily. Each thrust was harder than the last. Damn sex was good. We'd be doing this more often. Jonathan looked up at me lust, passion and love evident in his ice blue eyes. His eyes were his best feature. As well as his hair. Jonathan moaned, his eyes closing.

"Can we switch?" He asked, reopening his eyes.

I hesitated before nodding. It was bad to be powerless and submissive when someone was trying to hurt you. I don't think Jonathan wanted to hurt me. I hoped not anyway. Jonathan carefully flipped us over, pinning my arms either side of my head and ravishing my neck. I gasped a little startled at how forward he was being. Surprisingly though I liked this, giving someone else a sense of power. Jonathan could dominate me anytime he wanted. He would be the only man who would ever had complete or any control over me. The only man who could do things like this to me. I wanted nothing more than to be his. Jonathan's thrusts were much harder and faster this time and I was moaning like a whore because of it. Jonathans dark brown hair was matted with sweat and hanging over his eyes which were heavy with lust and desire. His mouth was slightly open allowing moans, groans, curses and various other sounds to slip through. His skin had a golden god like glow to it. Our fingers entwined again, both of us squeezing each other's hands tightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper.

"Jonathan," I moaned.

He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Jonathan," I moaned again louder this time.

A warm feeling spread across my stomach, getting bigger until a rush of pleasure, the greatest pleasure I had felt during this time ran through me. the pleasure was so great my back arched and I screamed his name. my first orgasm. Jonathan reached his a few moments later, groaning my name and filling me with his warm seed. He pulled out, sitting in the edge of the desk, coming down from his orgasm and getting his energy back. I stared up at the ceiling smiling to myself. I felt so light, relaxed and hot. I closed my eyes and waited for my breathing to return to normal.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"For that."

"It's because I love you."

"I love you too."

I meant it. I loved him more than anything.

Chapter 14

This Is War

Jonathans P.O.V

Emerald sat down next to me and I wrapped my arm around her, kissing the top of her head whilst she rested it on my shoulder. I was finally with the woman I loved. The woman I was about to give up everything for. She was all that I needed. I didn't care about anything else just her. I hopped off my desk and handed her, her clothing. She smiled and took it from me, getting changed. I got changed myself and escorted her back to her cell. Emerald sat down on her bed and I sat next to her.

"So I was thinking now that we're together I guess I'm going to escape with you tonight," I said.

"But I'll ruin your life."

"No you wont. I think you'll make it much more exciting."

"Your willing to give everything up for me?"

"Yes. You're everything to me Emerald. You're the only thing I need in my life."

"That's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me."

She kissed me softly, before nuzzling her nose against mine. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She was mine now and I was hers.

"I mean it though. I would give everything up for you. You're my life now Emerald."

"Ok, tonight you get back here and let me out, then we'll make a run from it."

"You're throwing me out already? We can't spend more time together?"

"Of course we can. We'll have all the time in the world to spend together…we'll be doing what we did in your office more often."

"Sex? You really want too?" I smiled.

"Yes. You have no idea how amazing you are at that stuff."

My smile grew. It was always a good thing to hear that you were good in bed. I kissed her softly. Now I had to be honest with her. I had lied to her earlier and in every relationship honesty is the key to keeping it healthy.

"Emerald you know what I said earlier about my grandmother?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Nobody broke in to her house…I was the one who kill her."

"It's ok Jonathan. We all have monsters inside of us. We stopped looking under the bed for monsters when we realised they were inside of us, that's what my dad told me when I was young."

"I'm scared Emerald."

"You? The master of fear? Scared?"

She put her hand on my forehead before kissing me again. I nodded and she cuddled me.

"Its ok. You can still walk away if you want too but you'll just have to put up with me stalking you and watching you sleep."

"I wouldn't mind that," I chuckled.

"Good because I'll be doing plenty of it."

"I'm never going to walk away from you. I'm too scared of hurting you. That's the last thing I want to do Emerald."

"Stop saying sweet things. My feels can't handle it."

We laughed at her statement before kissing again. I got up before kissing her goodbye and left her cell.

Evening came and I unlocked Emerald's cell, looking around. Nobody here but Emerald and I. She smiled at me and I put on my Scarecrow mask. New and improved. I might as well prepare myself for what was too come. Emerald kissed the mask and I smiled to myself. Emerald took my hand in her's and led me down the corridor.

"If a guard comes we have to kill them do you understand?" She whispered.

I nodded and we continued down the long hallway. Soon enough a guard came our way, pointing a gun at us. Emerald ran at him and jumped up, latching on to him, wrapping her legs around his neck and bringing him down to the floor. She quickly got up and grabbed his neck, snapping it. I watched in complete wonder. I never knew she could do things like that with her body. That would come in handy for the bedroom. I wouldn't mind her legs wrapped around my neck. Emerald took my hand again and we ran down the corridor. Another guard stopped us and I pushed Emerald back.

"I'll take this one," I said.

"Alright then."

I grabbed the whimpering man and sprayed him with fear gas. He cried out, thrashing around and screamed. He made a choking sound and went limp in my grip. He was dead. We came to the end of the corridor and ran down the fire exit staircase. We were almost free. We came to the exit where two guards were waiting. Emerald and I nodded at each other and advanced on them. I sprayed on of them with fear gas before snapping his neck. Emerald twisted the others arm behind his back, snapping the bone before pulling his head back, exposing his throat and slitting it with a knife that I swear came out of nowhere. Emerald let the corpse fall to the floor and took my hand in hers again. She licked her lips and put the knife away down her shirt. I raised an eyebrow. Maybe that's how she got so many bloody scars. We ran towards the gate, still hand in hand, our fingers entwined. We reached the gate and I helped her climb over it. Once she was over I climbed it myself, jumping down to meet her. It had begun to rain now. Emerald looked good wet. She smiled at me and pulled my mask off, kissing me deeply. With her Gotham didn't stand a chance. Gotham was going to fall in to chaos. This is war Gotham. Make your move.


End file.
